frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
LuV: The Complete Collection
LuV: The Complete Collection is a reissue of American singer-songwriter Frosty's sophomore album LuV. It was released on June 15, 2025. Background In 2024, Frosty recorded and released his sophomore album LuV. The album became a worldwide success, peaking at #1 in many countries worldwide. It received mixed reviews from critics. The project also spawned two number one hit singles, namely LuV and The Game. On January 23, 2025, Frosty first revealed that his label had plans for him to promote new material before the end of 2026. On March 27, 2025, Frosty officially announced via Twitter that he would be releasing a reissue of his album LuV, and announced its release date as June 15, 2025. On April 2 of that year, he revealed the new album would contain three new songs. Singles and promotion On March 2, 2025, Frosty released Dance the Night Away as a single from the soundtrack 13 Hours in My Day, for which the movie he co-starred in. Commercially, the song was a huge success both domestically and internationally. In the US, the song peaked at #1 on the chart dated April 19, 2025. It stayed at the summit for 5 consecutive weeks, becoming Frosty's fourth number one hit there. Internationally, the song was a huge success, becoming Frosty's biggest international hit at the time. Dance the Night Away peaked at number one in five countries, a new high for Frosty since in 2024 when LuV peaked at #1 in three countries. It peaked at number one in Canada, Ireland, South Korea, and the United Kingdom. On June 2, 2025, Frosty announced that Dance the Night Away would serve as the lead single from the reissue instead of Freedom. However, Dance the Night Away ended up only appearing in the international version of the release. On May 13, Frosty announced via Twitter that the first single from the re-release would be released soon. On May 17, he revealed that the song would be titled Freedom and that it would be released on May 25, 2025. The song went on to become a success, peaking at #4 in the US and peaking within the top 10 in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, the UK, Ireland, Japan, South Korea, and Norway, becoming his first top 10 hit in Norway. On June 2, 2025, Frosty announced that Dance the Night Away would serve as the lead single from the reissue instead of Freedom. New material The North Critical reception Critics praised the new tracks, with many stating both the lyrical content and production were better than most of the original tracks on the album. Commercial performance Following the release of the album, LuV jumped to #3 on the Billboard 200. Internationally, the reissue debuted at #1 in a few countries, but it debuted in the top 10 in most countries. Promotion and singles To promote the album, Frosty released Freedom as the first single from the album on May 25, 2025. The song fared well in most markets, peaking within the top 10 in many countries. Track listing North American edition International Edition Japan Special Price Edition Category:Albums Category:Reissues Category:LuV Category:LuV era Category:LuV: The Complete Collection